


Born to be Wild 2: Here's How It Was

by Ultra



Series: Born to be Wild [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Birthday, Brotherly Bonding, Children, Crew as Family, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Flying, Gen, Guns, In-Laws, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Meet the Family, Mother-Son Relationship, Pregnancy, Presents, Romance, Sex, Surprises, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Series of one-shots showing the important events between the final chapter and the epilogue of 'Born to be Wild.'





	1. Copper For A Kiss

Though River seemed fragile as porcelain the crew soon came to realise those looks could be deceiving, as if they hadn’t learnt that from watching Jayne these past weeks. Far from the brutish and thoughtless muscle he had always been, the crew aboard the Serenity now saw a softer side to the unlikely father as he cared for his son, Daniel, and helped nurse poor River back to health. A bullet wound wasn’t something that anyone just bounced back from and with River so young and small, taking the shot to the core of her body, it was always going to be a long and painful process getting her back on her feet again.

The first day that Simon would allow his sister to wander freely on the ship, believing she was no longer in any imminent danger of a fall or collapse of any kind, River knew exactly where she wanted to run to. Of course, her well-rested legs did not respond well to her request for speed and the wound at her middle pulled tight with every misplaced step, but River hardly felt a thing. She must be immune to battle scars as this crew was, as their ship was. So much was to come that her precious family (both blood and bond alone) knew nothing of but that was a way off yet.

All River wanted to think about right now was her boys, her beautiful baby, Daniel, and her brave soldier man, Jayne. They were the world she had fought to hang onto, that she would suffer anything she must in the name of.

“Here they are.” She smiled as she found them sat at the table together in the galley.

Jayne was apparently cleaning his guns whilst telling Daniel tales of where he had got each one and why it was special, letting him help out a little too.

All work and stories were abandoned in an instant as River spoke. Daniel was out of his seat and bolting over, throwing himself at his mother and hugging her tight. Though he made impact with her wound and made her physically wince, that Jayne saw, she made not a sound and said not a word about it. River just held her son close, rubbing the back of his head as he buried his face in her dress and rattled off at a mile a minute about how much he loved her and how glad he was to see her better, interspersed with bits of the stories his Pa had been furnishing him with.

River was listening, of course she was, but her eyes were locked on Jayne’s own and the gaze did not waver as she smiled his way and he managed a similar if not awkward expression back.

Jayne didn’t know rightly what to think or do. Whilst River was mostly confined to the Medical Bay he’d got into a decent kind of a routine where he took care of his son, visited his girl, completed his ship chores and so on. Though all he wanted was to see River up and about again it would somewhat upset the balance they’d found lately.

Jayne knew he loved River, knew she knew it too, and felt the damn same way. He was resigned to the fact he was most likely long-suh but knew he’d be forever happy to be so with this young woman at his side, their son to raise ‘tween them the best they could.

Still, Jayne hadn’t really had to face up to the whole situation yet, not til today. They had limits and boundaries whilst she was fixin’ and now that was done them lines in the sand might shift some. Trouble was that Jayne didn’t much care for all these rules, all that was right and proper, not til now. He didn’t know how to treat a woman like her, not really. Though he was raised right by his Ma, too many lonely years out in the black saw to it that Jayne used women who came cheap and easy to give him the servicin’ he needed and let him on his way.

Love wasn’t something a man like Jayne Cobb went looking for, but here it was, havin’ hit him right between the eyes. It was a bigger shock than any bullet in the back or similar might’ve been, and though it was a good warm feeling in a lot of ways, Jayne was less than keen on diving head first into it, for fear of screwing up like he so often managed to do somehow.

“I got you a present, Ma!” Daniel enthused, bouncing at his mother’s feet like a crazy jack-in-the-box. “Aunt Kaylee has it in her room for safe keeping. I can go get it!” he told he excitedly, bolting off to do just that and leaving his parents alone a while.

“Er, it’s good that you’re all up and about now,” said Jayne awkwardly, his chair scraping along the floor as he got himself up and turned to face her.

“Mended, good as new.” River smiled, as her hand went across her middle. “Almost,” she added as she realised the pressure of her own fingers near her wound still brought some discomfort.

Of course, River knew how to fix that, how to make sure all the pain went away. She wanted her Jayne’s arms around her, wanted to feel him close like the way she’d seen Wash and Zoe be together before. Couples in love, contact was key, every touch so special. River wanted it all and felt she had already waited too long.

“Hand holding was pleasant when nothing else was practical,” she said, taking a step further into the room, as Jayne moved one more pace her way too. “Ready now. Ready to know.”

“Know, what?” he asked her, almost nervous about what her answer would be though he showed no sign of it on his face as she moved closer still, practically standing toe to toe with him by now.

“Not made of glass.” She shook her head slightly, dark brunette waves fluttering around her face. “Can touch,” she said, as she reached out slender fingers to run down his arm, closing around his hand and bringing it to her own cheek.

She smiled at the contact that remained even when she let her own arm fall back to her side. Yes, this was what she’d craved too long, this simple physical connection that only served to enhance what she felt deep inside her heart.

“Ain’t so used to bein’ all... like your gentleman folk and such,” he admitted gruffly, feeling so stupid right now.

He moved to take his hand away from her cheek but River was determined not to let this moment end right now. Stepping in incredibly close, she stood up on ballerina-like tip toes, her breath on his face as she spoke softly.

“I woke and you were there, on Ariel,” she reminded him. “Woke from death and the only angel I wanted to see was there to watch over me,” she said, then repeating words that had stunned him the first time she’d said them, but did not so much now. “Copper for a kiss,” she practically whispered, before Jayne finally gave in and pressed his lips to hers, arms winding round her body and pulling it flush to his own.

River felt like she was drowning in the most perfect way as she was kissed deeply and completely by the man she had longed for too long. She may be only eighteen, her mind might play tricks on her making her seem crazy, but above all she was woman. Her body craved this kind of feeling, strong arms around her slender form, lips against her own, the world to spin out of control in the most delicious way for just a few seconds.

The couple only parted when they absolutely must and Jayne looked as stunned by the intensity of the moment that had passed as River looked pleased with it. He didn’t kiss women on the mouth as a rule, there were dangers attached to that as Mal had proved with that odd little wife of his a while back. This was different, this was River, and as sissy as he knew he sounded, even to his ownself inside his head, this was what he’d been waitin’ for the whole course of his life. Somehow he’d been waitin’ for her to come along and show him what it was to love and be loved, as they were now.

Daniel chose this particular moment, mere seconds after his parents had parted from their brief but blissful union, to pelt back into the room, a fashioned wooden bead necklace clutched in his hand as a present to his Ma.

“What’re you doin’?” he asked, head tilted to one side as he stared curiously at the closeness of his Ma and Pa, Jayne’s arms around River’s waist still.

“Your Pa had a present for me too.” She smiled, glancing at her son a moment then back at the man in question, the look in her eyes suggesting she had plans to share a good few more ‘presents’ with Jayne yet, and a hell of a lot more besides given half the chance.


	2. Love for the Girl

Jayne was confused, which wasn’t all that odd for the merc who felt he’d spent most of his life not understanding a great deal of what went on around him. It never bothered him none, he figured he understood the important stuff like how to fight and shoot and survive the ‘verse around him. Then there was being a father, which was a whole boat load of confusion at first, but Daniel he understood, they were kin, it was natural for him to love the boy and want to do his best by him.

By comparison, what Jayne felt for River seemed unnatural and yet at the same time like it was always meant to be. She seemed to know they would always be together, somethin’ he couldn’t really wrap his thick head around and didn’t much care to ‘cause it was just this side of unsettling. Still, he learnt pretty quick that you don’t argue with a woman, especially one who reckons on killing you with her brain if you give her reason too!

This wasn’t really what bothered Jayne anyhow. The worry wasn’t loving River, that he found came pretty easy despite how odd it felt. No, the problem was the last thing Jayne thought would ever give him issues, the problem was the physical side of their relationship.

Jayne had always had a simple connection with women. With the crew he was suggestive and crude when the fit took him, but they were family and he’d see no harm come to any of them, from Zoe who mostly took care of herself, to little Kaylee who he played big brother type too most of them time, and Inara, who he would’ve sexed up given half the chance but would also fight to the death for the honour of despite her being a glorified whore, even in Mal’s eyes. They were his to protect and care for, a definite opposite to the other women in Jayne’s life that were there to be made use of.

Jayne understood whores, and he’d had plenty of time to spend on them. The idea was simple and that suited the man who had more than once been compared to an ape in the brain area. He paid to get laid, have a good time and nothing else. No strings, no complications, just getting what he needed and getting the hell out.

River took the simple out of everything. She wouldn’t be categorised all simple like Jayne’s other women, his crew/family and his whores. She was neither of these things, not really, not a sister and yet most definitely not an object to be used and discarded. She was an enigma in herself, soft and gentle and sweet with him and the boy, but tough and action-ready when they got in a fight with some enemy or other. There were times when Jayne wanted to carry her off to his bunk, throw her down and take her like a man would, and yet just as many other times he was afraid to touch her, afraid she might break like glass in his rough grip.

Neither of Jayne’s attitudes towards her seemed to phase River at all. She was as grateful for his attempts at kindness as she was flirty when he was feelin’ wild, still there was one threshold they never quite crossed and that was damn frustratin’ for Jayne. He’d blame her, but there were times he was pretty sure she’d have gone along with whatever dirty idea he had in mind, but he never tried, never asked, never. That was perhaps what was really bothering Jayne more than anything else, the fact that he was unwilling, despite the fact he was willing, if’n that made any sense at all, and it certainly didn’t to Jayne.

It had taken a while, but he’d gotten used to kissing her, after years of avoiding the mouths of other women he’d been with. Even when he was willing to do anything else with them to satisfy his needs, he would not lock lips with random women, knowing as he did the dangers, the tricks whores would pull. Course, River was different, and kissing her was different. Felt good to be close with her, doin’ what they did, the touchin’ and stuff, what little Kaylee called ‘making out’, but the idea of going further would mean something Jayne wasn’t sure he wanted to get into.

Sex he’d had in all its dirty forms, but love he was still learnin’, and if’n Jayne and River lay together that way, it would be the more serious of the two. Even though his age was far greater than hers, another thing that sometimes bothered him more than it should, Jayne was far less prepared to take the leap than she was. This River would prove tonight, when so much had been on her man’s mind.

He forgot sometimes how perceptive she was, how much she knew of his thoughts and feelings without him having to share a single one. That proved both useful and interesting for the most part, but sometimes just downright unsettlin’ too. Tonight, River’s almost scary reading abilities would be proven to be all three of these things, as Jayne discovered when he descended the ladder into his bunk, turned around, and found one very naked River stood by his bed.

“Wuh de ma!” he gasped at the sight of her. “Wo Bu Shin Wo Dah Yan Jing... River, what in the hell are you doin?!” he asked her, not sure where to look, what to say, or anything truth be told.

Jayne knew what he wanted to do, but for the very same reasons that had been taking turns to sail around his head all afternoon, he wouldn’t, couldn’t, shouldn’t...

“You think too much.” River sighed, shaking her head as she moved towards him, hips swinging, hair swooshing around her bare shoulders.

“You stay out of my head, girly,” he warned her, swallowing hard as she stood incredibly close, smelling as sweet as a rose and radiating heat that Jayne was already feeling quite enough of.

“Can’t,” she said simply, gazing up at him through dark lashes. “Part of your head, your heart...” she explained, running slender fingers over his scalp, down his neck, to his chest where his heart beat so fast. “Your blood runs in me, your name carved inside...” she went on, picking up his hand in hers and placing it on her skin, over her own heart. “Only one piece missing now,” she whispered, her lips close to his, knowing just exactly what she was doing as she kissed him, waiting for him to lose control like she wished he would.

Unfortunately, even as he reciprocated the kiss, he resisted the urge she knew he felt to touch her. He had his reasons, this she understood, maybe even better than he did, but the girl had waited long enough to be a woman. River Tam was loved and in love, and she wanted this.

“You’re afraid,” she said, trying not to smile at how sweet it was because she knew her Jayne man hated that, circling around him to hide the expression when she realised she couldn’t hold it in. “Just about the only thing that scares my soldier man, except losing family,” she told him, as she made a full circle back around in front of him, fingers running over his back and chest though through the fabric of his T-shirt only so far.

“You’re the only one to call me afeared of anythin’ and live,” he told her, in a voice that even Jayne himself didn’t really recognise as his own.

“Only one loved like this,” she said seriously, knowing it was true as she stood before him once again, hypnotising him whether she meant to or not with every softly spoken word and touch of her fingers.

“Yeah,” was all he could manage to say, as he fought his almost uncontrollable animal urges, afraid just as she’d said of doing something wrong, hurting her, ruining this thing they had, whatever the hell it was.

“Can’t hurt her if you love her,” she said reassuringly, still in his head it seemed as she took hold of his hand and led him towards the bed. “Can’t be afraid if you trust her.”

“Can’t be gorram sane if I don’t want ya,” he told her pointlessly though it made River smile all the same.

“True enough.” She nodded once, as she pulled him down beside her. “Simple truth, simple touch,” she said reaching out to him. “Girl just wants to be woman, woman just wants to be loved,” she said, almost desperate now for this to just happen before it drove her to worse levels of insanity than she’d ever felt before.

A rush of relief came with a hundred other emotions, as Jayne’s lips finally met with hers in a searing kiss that meant he finally understood. She wanted him because she loved him, and she trusted him to get this right. She may be the inexperienced one, but she was far less afraid than her man. Neither of them had ever really been here before. Sex he understood, better than she, but River was much less scared of the love they shared than Jayne who was so far removed from the emotion. Tonight she hoped to show him just exactly how she felt, whilst allowing him to do the same.

Hours later, they would lay together in each others arms, their bodies spent and exquisite pleasure reached more times than was accountable. Jayne would understand then, more than ever, what love was, and it was the best feeling in the whole ‘verse as far as he could tell.


	3. Happy Birthday

“You sure ‘bout this?” Jayne asked warily as he stood tight against River’s back in the galley, not that he objected to the position, only now wasn’t the time for the ideas it was givin’ him.

“Mother knows best,” she said, eyes fixed to the door, barely able to see through the gloom that had settled in. “Mother knows all.”

“So you’re always ruttin’ telling me...” her man muttered, until she turned sharply, looking daggers at him.

“Hush!” she ordered, looking just this side of severe. “No bad words at the party!” she said definitely, as her eyes met Jayne’s own. “No such thoughts eithers,” she added less forcibly, knowing as she did what kind of affect her getting mad always had on her lover. “Wrong time and place.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” came Simon’s voice from across the way, where he was crouched with Kaylee at his side.

Jayne was unimpressed at being scolded by his woman in front of her brother and the rest of the crew who were hidden around the room in the semi-dark, but he had to admit River had a point. Now was not about them, it was about their boy. This special day was for him, though he was unaware of it for the moment, such was the point of a surprise party.

“I think they’re comin’!” Kaylee said excitedly, practically bouncing beside Simon, causing smiles on the faces of Mal and Inara across the room, Book in the far corner, and Zoe by the door.

“Hmm, I wonder where everybody could be?” Wash over-acted his part as he brought Daniel through from the bridge to the galley. “I’m sure it should be time for a...”

“Surprise!” everybody yelled, the lights flipping on as they all leapt from their assorted hiding places, startling the kid but in the best way possible.

The grin on Daniel’s face was as bright as any sun in the ‘verse as he took in the sight of his kin around a table that held gifts and the closest things to party food that could be made out in the black. The cake definitely had some form of chocolate frosting, and the parcels were wrapped with scraps of the brightest paper, and even a little ribbon.

“Happy Birthday, Daniel.” River smiled as she leant down to hug her son tight. “Special day for my special boy.”

“ _Our_ special boy, as you keep on tellin’ me,” Jayne was quick to point out as Daniel latched onto him too, hugging both his parents with all his might.

“Thank you, everybody, so much” he grinned as he glanced around the room.

“Hey, what kinda crew would we be to forget a Birthday?” the Captain rolled his eyes. “Not on my boat.” He smiled.

“I never telled anybody.” The little boy shook his head. “But I guess I figured Ma would know.”

“Your mother does have a knack for knowing just about everything.” Simon smiled. “She always did.”

“Enough talking.” River sighed tiredly. “Time for gifts and cake. It’s traditional,” she pointed out as Daniel was offered the Captains seat at the head of the table for this one day only, and his family, by both blood and bond, gathered around to watch him unwrap all his ‘specially bought and wrapped presents.

Despite being only ten years old, and the son of Jayne Cobb, Daniel was polite about both the medical book his Uncle Simon gave him, and the small leather bound Bible he was presented with by Shepherd Book. He was, unsurprisingly, more pleased about the toys he received from Uncle Wash and Aunt Zoe, the smart new clothes from Uncle Mal and Aunt Inara, and the beginners-type toolkit from Aunt Kaylee, but nobody was left unthanked.

It was then that River and Jayne, his own Ma and Pa, took their turn at handing over their presents and yet there was no package left on the table to be from them. Daniel wasn’t sure whether to be disappointed that they didn’t appear to have got him anything or excited that it was something so amazing it was either too large or special to be given here and now. The smile on his mother’s face that his father echoed a moment later gave Daniel hope for the latter.

“Come along, special boy,” he was told by River, as she offered a hand to the son she was technically not old enough to have. “One more present, and this cannot be unravelled from ribbons,” she explained as the crew let them be and wander off alone.

The odd little family that had become accepted over time by their friends and accomplices, headed down the corridor to the row of hatches leading to each crew members bunk. Right there next to Jayne’s own was where they stopped, and Daniel looked quizzically at the door to a room no-one ever used.

“Go ahead, son,” his father encouraged him, pushing a button that released the hatch and pushed out the ladder for them to use.

River was grinning like a Cheshire cat as she followed her son down into the room and Jayne came down after her. She was so proud of what they had done here, knowing how much her boy would appreciate the gift - his own room.

“All yours,” she confirmed as they stood in the small space and Daniel looked at her with hopeful eyes. “Big boy deserves his own room.”

“Wow!” the child enthused, rushing around and inspecting his new bed and furnishings.

Pictures had been put up on the walls and all his belongings filed into drawers. It was just exactly what he wanted, this River knew, without her son ever saying a word. She knew, just the same as she knew when his birth date was and how old he became today. She called it mothers intuition but of course both Jayne and the rest of the crew knew it was just her abilities as a Reader that let her know all.

“Makes sense for you to have your own space, young man and all,” Jayne told his son, throwing an arm around River’s shoulders and pulling her in close to him, exactly where he liked her to be. “Me and your Ma are right next door so you need us you just holla” he explained, as his woman leaned into his touch and smiled as he dropped a kiss on top of her head.

It was true, she had pretty much moved in with Jayne lately, though her brother and the rest of the crew had not known for a good long while. Night after night the girl had snuck to her man’s room, spent most of the dark night hours in his arms, then crept back to her own place before the rest of the crew awoke. There was somewhat of a fight when they were discovered one night, but that was all water under the bridge, dust under the rug, a problem solved now, and River smiled at the thought that she could now sleep soundly every night, with her Jayne beside her and her son close by.

“When’s your birthday, shao xin gan?” her lover asked her softly as they stood across the room from a very excited Daniel.

“She’ll let you know,” River told Jayne, turning in the circle of his arms and gazing up at him. “When you need to know, she will.” She smiled mischievously.

“Gotta give a fella some warning, girly,” he told her, not really getting mad at her cryptic anymore, he was getting used to that. “Gotta get ya a decent present.”

“Silly Jayne-man!” she swatted him in the chest and giggled at his statement that he didn’t see the funny in at all. “I have all the gifts I want already,” she explained with an eye-roll, a little perplexed that he didn’t understand. “All I want, right here,” she said, looking between him and her son across the room.

“Thank you, Ma! Thank you, Pa!” came the joyous cry as Daniel suddenly pelted at them, holding on tight to his parents, in what became a three-way hug.

“You’re welcome, son,” Jayne told the boy as he ruffled his hair affectionately, looking from the kid to River then, a definite smile on his face.

Yeah, this was everything he could ever want too.


	4. Wanna Know A Secret?

Meal times aboard Serenity were the favourite of every member of the crew. Not that the food was grand or usually anything like tasty, but this was one time each day when everyone was guaranteed to be in one place, enjoying each others company for just a little while.

The band of misfits who had somehow made a family here aboard the old Firefly-class ship told stories whilst they ate, shared jokes, and exchanged pleasantries. There was a connection between each and every person at the table, some links very literal like brother and sister, parents and child, others less obvious but none the less real, such as the Captain and his pseudo-daughter mechanic, the pilot and his newest student, and the Preacher’s strange respect for the Companion.

Of course, there was one amongst the crew that was more perceptive than any other, that had the ability to connect with any person in an intimate way, feeling what they felt, thinking what they thought. River was sometimes frightened by the things in her head that did not belong, ideas and memories and such that were not her own. Here on the ship she found the serenity suggested by its name, no matter how many of the crews brain waves she received at once. They were family, one and all, despite the fact she was only the blood of two. She was sister, daughter, lover, mother, all this and more. She belonged here more than she ever had in any other place to be called home, and River was sure she would belong here forever.

“Family matters,” she said aloud without really meaning too, catching the attention of the entire crew around the table.

“True enough, mei-mei,” the Captain agreed with her, before other conversations around the table began to resume.

“Not just blood, bond too,” River continued, her tone a little too loud to be ignored by anyone. “Greatest bond and greatest love brings greatest gifts.” She grinned, looking to Zoe sat at her side and then across the table where Wash sat opposite his wife. “Da bianhua,” she declared as Mal stopped with his chopsticks half way to his mouth and looked between the Reader, his oldest friend, and the pilot of his ship.

“What in the gorram ‘verse is she talking about?” he asked the entire table when River seemed unwilling to explain further, just filling her mouth up with food and enjoying the meal, as if nothing of consequence had been said at all.

Jayne looked to his left and frowned a little at his woman. He loved her always, but the girl could be damn infuriating with her riddles, and the only one who ever seemed to know just exactly what she was yammering about was Daniel, who nodded approvingly even now as his father glanced his way.

“You wanna explain, bao-bei?” he asked River then, and she rolled her eyes at the question.

“Not my secret to tell, silly Jayne-man.” She giggled, continuing eating, as her friends and family became more and more intrigued, setting down their forks and chopsticks, paying far more attention to River than their food by now.

Zoe was the odd one out, who seemed all too distracted by her food, the sounds of her utensils against the plate and the clearing of her throat making it all too clear she was nervous somehow. That wasn’t an emotion anyone was altogether used to seeing in the woman who was as tough as any man they knew, maybe even more so.

“You know what she’s gettin’ at, Zoe?” her Captain asked her, narrowing his eyes a little as he looked her way.

His second shared a look with her husband across the table and smiled just a little.

“Reckon I might, sir,” she agreed, turning her eyes to Mal, “but I didn’t-”

“I’ll help.” River’s interruption was loud and clear as she grinned like a prideful cat of some kind. “So much to learn before the big day, before the arrival, but I’ll help. Tell you everything you need to know to be a good mother.” She nodded vigorously as Daniel did the same, keen to agree that his Ma was well-qualified for the task.

“D’un yi shia...” Mal exclaimed. “Wash, you knock up my second?”

“No, Mal, I made a child with my wife,” the pilot protested at the way he was being spoken to, though his tone was barely less than even as Zoe’s hand crept across the table and covered his.

“Wuh di tyen, ah! What in the hell did you do that for?” Mal continued in his frustration that boarded on anger, but nobody was really listening.

Zoe and Wash were stunned that their news had come out this way, but kind of pleased that it had. After all, they’d been wanting this a while, and now it had happened. Happy news was to be shared with family, not least because it was all so rare aboard such a ship as this.

“Zoe’s havin’ a kid?” Jayne looked equal parts stunned and weirded-out by the concept, perhaps only because it made him think of the Amazon woman and the little man bumping uglies.

“Well, well,” said Shepherd Book with a smile. “Congratulations you two.”

“Yes, this is a cause for celebration,” agreed Inara, giving Mal a look and a signal with her eyes to not only close his gaping mouth but also not to make a scene here.

“No alcohol for the mother to be,” River threw in quickly.

“I agree,” her brother added as he looked toward Zoe and she rolled her eyes, though she meant no offence when she answered him.

“Thank you, doc, but I knew that part without medical help.” She smiled.

“Uh, you did know you was pregnant before River said it, right?” came a question from Kaylee, just a little troubled that her almost-sister-in-law might be knowin’ secrets of others without them knowing themselves, ‘cause that’d be awful weird.

“We knew,” Wash assured her, with a grin so wide it threatened to split his face in two, “but only just,” he admitted.

“Will be first baby born on the boat,” declared River, “but not the last,” she added, an almost wicked smirk playing at her lips as she went back to her dinner.

The looks shared between Mal and Inara, and Kaylee and Simon both, were amusing to the young woman who saw them without ever looking. Still, she knew the most concerned face would be that of her darling Jayne man, even though she knew he had no need to worry... not yet anyway.


	5. Brothers in Arms

No-one was particularly comfortable with the situation. The mission had been thrown into turmoil all too easily, and that made each and every member of the Serenity crew nervous.

“Always seems like the ‘verse conspires against us when we head out this way,” Mal muttered to himself as he loaded up the mule with Wash’s help.

The pilot kept his own opinions to himself. Things were a little strained between himself and the Captain of late as they seemed to disagree somewhat over Zoe’s condition. She was willing to continue with her usual role aboard the ship, which Mal was happy with; however, Wash had his reservations, what with her carrying their child and all. Staying away from the most dangerous jobs had been the plan for the next few months, but this job had been set up long before River blurted out the truth about Zoe’s pregnancy to the whole entire crew. That meant less skill and muscle at the meeting that must be made, and Mal couldn’t even rely on his Reader to check the integrity of the man he would do business with today.

“We all set, Cap’n?” said Kaylee with her usual grin as she appeared in the cargo bay with Simon at her side.

“Reckon so, mei-mei,” he told her, returning her smile because he couldn’t help but do anything else, despite how unhappy he was to be heading out on this mission with a doctor and a mechanic for backup instead of his second and a Reader.

“River apologised again for not being able to come along,” said Simon awkwardly, as the Captain swept past him. “Her maternal instincts just won’t allow her to leave Daniel in the care of anyone else, even though I have assured her it’s just a little cold and he’ll be fine in a day or so.”

“I don’t think Jayne really wants to leave them either,” his girlfriend threw in, only making the Captain look more mad.

“Well, he don’t have a gorram choice!” he snapped, just as the man in question appeared in the doorway.

“If we goin’, let’s get,” the merc said with a sour look on his face, cocking the large gun he held in his hand. “Don’t much care for this place or this job.”

“Strange, I think you’ll like your cut of the profits well enough,” Mal snapped, as he turned to run up the steps to the bridge right behind Wash.

“Everyone’s in such a lovely mood!” The pilot smiled in spite of everything, as they left.

“Aren’t they just.” Simon rolled his eyes as he and Kaylee picked up the weapons they must wield and climbed onto the new mule, taking their positions.

“You like the idea of gettin’ riddled with holes, doc? 'Cause s’posin’ you don’t, don’t see why’d you be gorram happy about this either.”

“Jayne!” Kaylee looked at him in the fiercest way the sweet girl could muster. “Simon and me is just here to help any way we can, what with Zoe needin’ her rest and safety, and River stayin’ behind for Daniel’s sake.”

“Damn wish the Preacher man weren’t off on his gorram meditatin’ trip,” the merc complained, ignoring the little mechanics comment. “He’d be more use than the pansy-ass doctor in a fight,” he growled. “Hell, ‘Nara fires a gun better.”

When Kaylee opened her mouth to argue on her boyfriend’s behalf, Simon shook his head, begging with his eyes for her not to do so. That only left her with a little burst of angry energy she couldn’t get rid of, which would explain the swift kick to the back of Jayne’s seat in front of her, making him turn around and look daggers at her.

“Okay, people!” Mal’s voice boomed down from the walkway above. “Wash’ll have us landed in a minute or so, then you all know what I need from ya.”

“Yes, Cap’n.” Kaylee nodded her agreement, the cheerful smile already back on her face, as Jayne merely grunted and Simon looked unenthused.

“Yeah, this’ll end well,” muttered Mal to himself as he turned away.

* * *

Captain Malcolm Reynolds had a power in his sarcasm like no other man. His comment that this day would no doubt end well was the truest words ever spoken in jest, for though a tragedy seemed about to occur, a great triumph was to come out of the dark. River knew it, she knew that she had to stay aboard the ship with Daniel, despite knowing Kaylee or Simon could easily have stayed behind instead. She knew she had to take herself out of the mission’s plans because she knew what came next and she smiled as she thought about it.

In her mind she saw the scene and knew there was no need to be afraid, even as the gun fight began behind her eyes. She felt the fear her Jayne-man tried to hide, and the bravery her ghuh-ghuh dug from deep inside as he protected the woman he loved more than anything else in the world. Kaylee ran, and nobody could blame her for that, leaving Jayne and Simon to fight alone against the double-crossing snakes, the henchmen of the hwun-dahn Mal had come to do business with. They had been split up on purpose, Jayne was certain of it, but he’d had no idea they’d be outnumbered like this, five to two now.

River opened her eyes as Daniel called for her, needing her motherly and medical expertise both. She was not afraid for her family because she knew they would come home as they always did, her father, her brother, her lover, her sister, all safe and well and two at least better off for their adventure, for a new bond would be made.

Of course, Jayne and Simon were entirely unaware of the particular importance of today and its events, only thinking that they had to fight on and survive even when it seemed impossible. They had family to return for, women that loved them, a boy that needed his father and uncle to be there, to come back for him too. This was why Simon had to learn to be a man, with fists and bullets and any other means necessary. Jayne would see today just how far the doc was willing to go, not just to keep those he loved safe, but any member of the Serenity crew - even him.

A lucky strike from the largest of the enemies sent Jayne flying, losing his remaining weapon to another who reacted fast. Of the three left, one was unconscious and the other most likely dead thanks to Jayne’s expertise that had only lasted so long apparently. Now he was in trouble, and he knew it. There weren’t a whole lot of men bigger and tougher than Jayne Cobb, but here was one, and with two friends to contend with. Only back up bein’ the doc didn’t bode well, at least, the merc didn’t think so. Cursing colourfully he was pushed to the ground and easily kept there by two men whilst the other pointed a gun.

“You’re not going to shoot him,” said a voice and all eyes were on Simon Tam as he stood rooted to the spot, arms outstretched with a large gun trained on the men that held his crew-mate. “You’re going let him go, right now,” he said clearly and calmly.

The largest of the henchman just chuckled, pushing his foot down harder on Jayne’s abdomen.

“You and whose army gonna stop me, boy?” he asked Simon with a twisted smile. “I could have the both of you dead in the blink of an eye, ‘fore you could ever pull that tyen-sah duh uh-muo trigger.”

“Perhaps that’s true,” the doctor replied, swallowing hard and determined not to show his fear, even as his heart raced in his chest and his sweating hands threatened to drop the gun he held, “but I’ll make you a promise right now. If you try to shoot either of us, I am able to take out all three of you in the same instant,” he bluffed. “It’s simple mathematics, a little girl could work it out,” he explained with a forced smile, telling the truth now at least since his own mei-mei had done the very thing, albeit she was a genius. “What use would it be to kill him or me, if all of you suffer the same fate?”

The far bigger man looked curiously at Simon, trying to suss out for sure whether the kid was serious or not. Moving his foot off Jayne’s form, he strode over to face up to the doc with a sneer on his ugly face.

“I gotta think you’re either as smart and fast as you say you are, boy, or you’re a gorram fong-luh wond ba duhn!”

“Well then, I guess you have a choice to make,” he said, cocking the gun and firing at the ground in front of the guy before preparing for another shot, aimed very deliberately at his forehead, “but I suggest you make it fast, because I’m getting impatient.”

“He ain’t the only one!” Jayne yelled as his foot connected with the joy department of one of his captors, and he twisted out of the grip of the other, getting back his own gun and practically breaking the guy’s arm as he made his getaway.

Soon standing beside his crew-mate, the pair looked like a formiabdle team, despite the fact they both knew only one of them was really good for a fight. Still, Simon was here, willing to at least act like he wasn’t afraid, and all to save Jayne. That meant something, since he knew good and well the doc coulda turned tail when the gang were distracted by his ownself.

“You done playin’ hero now?” he muttered to his lover’s brother who nodded slowly.

“Yes, I think so,” he said simply, wincing as Jayne fired off three quick shots before the enemy had a chance to regroup.

They fell almost as one, unconscious or dead, Simon honestly wasn’t sure, but it was over at least and they’d got out alive. Unfortunately, one of them had got a lucky bullet in too as they fell, and it was only now that Jayne realised the look of shock on the doctor’s face wasn’t really from what he’d done, but more so from the shot that had grazed his leg, causing a great deal of blood and pain for the boy.

“You okay there, doc?” he asked, checking once more that the men were down and would stay down for the foreseeable as they turned to move away.

“Er, I think so,” he said, wobbling some as he tried to walk, half from his injury and half from the shock of the way he had stood up to those men now catching up on him.

Sure, Jayne had done the actual fighting and shooting, for the most part anyway, but where his bravery had come from to bluff the way he had and give his sister’s man a chance to break free from his captors, even Simon himself did not understand how that had happened.

“Well, I ain’t carryin’ ya back to the ship,” he was told by Jayne in no uncertain terms. “You lean this way some though, I won’t tell no-one you ain’t as tough as you acted back there,” he said, looking straight ahead the whole time.

“I... I honestly don’t know where that all came from.” He shook his head, using the offered support of his ‘friend’ when he need to though not saying a word about it. “If they had really challenged me, I could never have done what I said.”

“Didn’t need to,” Jayne pointed out as they re-boarded Serenity, and Kaylee ran from her hiding place to hug her man and fuss over his wounds. “You take care of the boy, little Kaylee,” the merc told her, though he was looking’ past her at the doc. “I ain’t gonna say he saved my life back there, but the boy’s got some cojones, I give ‘im that.” He almost smiled as he strode away into the ship.

Friends the two may never be, and brothers would be a title only in name if River and Jayne ever made their union official. Still Simon and Jayne knew how to respect each other now. They were were allies at least, and that worked fine for them, and for River, who knew from the very beginning that this day would eventually come.


	6. Reader’s Surprise

“Mei-mei, please!” Simon complained at his sister in the gentlest way possible as River sat on the counter top around the edge of the Medi Bay, kicking her legs back and forth and making an almighty racket. “I’m trying to check the medical supplies and its not easy when you’re making all that noise.”

“I can’t help it,” she complained like a whiney child might, a tone rarely heard from the young woman of late, not since she had become mother and lover both. “Something is irregular,” she declared with a pout, as her brother finally gave up on what he was doing and turned to face her.

“River, what’s wrong?” he asked her outright, confused by her sudden change in behaviour.

It concerned him only slightly, since things had been so much better with her mental health lately. Daniel and Jayne made all the difference, of course, but ever since Miranda, when the real truth about what had happened to River at the Academy had been revealed, she had settled even more. An explanation for the mess of facts, secrets, and false memories in her head was not a cure but rather eased the pain, frustration, and confusion River had so often felt before. She was able to quantify things that didn’t fit before, and her nightmares were rare now, her daytime fits even less common.

“Something is wrong, irregular.” She shook her head now, hopping down from her place and pacing a little in front of her brother.

“With relation to...?” he prompted for more explanation which was given after a growling sound and a large sigh.

“Jayne is irregular... different...” she tried to tell Simon, though he was having trouble understanding, not surprising really when River was having such a problem with verbalising the feelings inside. “It is not concrete, only odd emotion, unsettled feeling,” she said with a hand at her chest. “Something I... I don’t know,” she said, with the strangest look on her face that made Simon smile.

“He has a secret,” he guessed, only grinning wider when his sister nodded affirmative. “Mei-mei, everybody has secrets, and they plan surprises, and I know you’re used to knowing everything and understanding everybody,” Simon sympathised some as he put his hands on her shoulders, “but River, you can’t, not all the time.”

The Reader was not thrilled to know she should not be privy to every thought and action of the people around her, though of course she knew Simon was right. It was impossible for her to know and understand absolutely everything but she liked that she could usually reach into Jayne’s mind easily. She know he appreciated it too, most of the time, since verbalising his feelings did not come easily to her lover. He may have a girl’s name but as she’d told him once before, he was all awkward man when it came to talking of how he felt. He showed her well enough, of course, that she liked most of all, and considered in this moment that it was lucky she was the Reader here and not Simon, since he would doubtless find the images in her head right now disturbing.

“You’re busy,” she said suddenly, finding a smile. “You have much to do, and Kaylee will be mad if you’re not done soon. Eye on the time, ghuh-ghuh,” she said with a smile, as she turned and left the infirmary on ballet toes.

Simon checked his watched with a frown that disappeared in a moment as he glanced after his sister. She still knew quite enough, he realised, since in less than ten minutes he would indeed be late for meeting Kaylee, the two of them planning to spend some quality time alone whilst they had the chance. Of course, River had no idea why they would be safely hidden away in the little mechanics room this evening, or why Wash had ensured Daniel stay on the bridge with him, Zoe, and the Captain. With Inara out on business, and Shepherd Book off at some nearby retreat, that left only two people to be wandering freely around the ship, as alone as it was possible for anyone to be when trapped in a steel box with eight others. That was the key factor, the pair being left alone, if Jayne’s plan was to come off, and somehow so far that plan was to be a surprise to River, if not to the rest of the crew, who were already very aware of the details.

Despite being surrounded by her special family onboard the Serenity, tonight’s upcoming events were a complete mystery to River. Her status of Reader remained intact but somehow she could not pick up on what would be her surprise tonight, only that there was likely to be one. Her mind came up with every possible explanation for the feeling that something strange but wonderful was about to happen, and yet none really fit correctly, no answer would do. Perhaps it was because the event that would follow was so far beyond anything she could ever expect that she never once suspected, even as she became distracted by the smell of flowers, real food, and sunshine...

Following the warm and inviting scents, River walked in light but hurried ballet steps towards the galley, stopping in the doorway and leaning in on one pointed toe. A smile took over her face as she saw the table, laid out for a meal that would never feed the entire crew. No, this was especially planned for two people only, with candles and everything fine to please them. Though the sight of such a scene did please River immensely, the only reason she really needed to be here was the man stood there in what were definitely the finer of his unsmart wardrobe, placing down two plates of delicious looking food on the table. 

“Figured I didn’t need to invite ya,” he said as he glanced up and spotted her there. “You always know when I want ya.”

River smiled still as she moved into the room and straight into the arms of her Jayne man.

“Thought you always wanted,” she said with a glint in her eye that she knew just how to use, further proven by the way she reacted when he gave in to animal instinct a moment and kissed her deeply, almost losing sight of the point of the whole evening.

“Hey,” he said, forcing himself to let go of her before things went too far, something that really didn’t come easy to Jayne Cobb. “Y’know, tonight’s different. Thought we’d be all civilised and such,” he said with a smile as he moved past her to pull out the chair and encouraged her to sit down.

River eyed her lover warily as she accepted the seat and looked again at the fixings on the table. She liked the idea of a special romantic evening, but since it was no particular day today, and their union had already been cemented, she was having trouble understanding the point of it.

“Not birthday, anniversary, or other date of note,” she said, almost more to herself than to Jayne as he sat himself down opposite her. “Regular coitus already established, nothing to gain from this.” She shook her head, before bringing her eyes up to meet his. “This is a scene for a lady and gentleman... but my lines have not been learned.”

“Ain’t gotta talk, bao bei,” he told her with a smile, just a little proud of the fact that he’d baffled her, got one over on the genius so to speak. “You just content your pretty self with eatin’ this here meal I got for ya.”

River abided, picking up chopsticks and looking down at her plate of very real food.

“Men don’t cook, said Jayne,” she reminded him, even as she shoved a great mound of seasoned rice into her mouth and enjoyed the flavours that were brought forth on her tongue.

“’S right, men don’t,” Jayne confirmed as he dug into his own dinner just the same. “Got some help with this, little Kaylee did most o’ the work,” he admitted, as River nodded in understanding and they both continued to eat.

Conversation did not come naturally to either side of this odd couple. They were good at comfortable silence, and playful banter, but genuine conversation was often lacking if Daniel or another crew member were not present. It didn’t matter to the genius or the merc, they were happy enough just to be here together. Still, when the food was finished and still no words were spoken, River felt she would go crazier than she’d ever been if she didn’t voice the concern she was now feeling.

“Decoration and taste of dress suggest we are not here only to consume good food,” she stated bluntly as she placed her chopsticks down on her plate and sipped at her drink. “Jayne man feels unsettled, nervous-” she began, only to be interrupted by an outburst from her lover.

“Tyen shiao duh, I ain’t s’posed to be!” he declared, cutlery slamming against plate and table both, almost unsettling other items on the table. “This oughta be easy. I ain’t got no problem bein’ a man, bein’ the one to fight and shoot and take care of things, but this is different,” he tried to tell her, though honestly he barely looked her way and that made River nervous. “You and me, it ain’t what I thought it’d be,” Jayne tried to explain, and were he to look at her he’d realised he wasn’t doing a very good job, as the young woman’s eyes quickly filled with tears.

“You’re unhappy,” she said sadly “Can’t make you happy anymore.” She shook her head, sending one fat tear streaking down her left cheek as she got to her feet and considered which way was best to run.

“Nah, now, that’s luh-suh, River, you gotta know that,” she was quickly told as Jayne rounded the table and ensured she did not leave, unsure how someone so smart had got this so wrong, but then he really wasn’t explainin’ it well, and ‘sides, neither of them was exactly knowledgeable when it came to romancin’ and such. “You’re like... like everythin’ I wanted and didn’t even know I did,” he told her, hands at her shoulders as he forced her to look at him. “I got you and my boy, and I got all happy and contented and all... then Miranda happened,” he said as she dropped back into her seat with a thud, swallowing hard as the memories of events best forgotten washed over her.

It was a miracle the ten-strong crew of Serenity had come through that adventure intact, and whilst River was better off knowing what she had learnt in that place, learning what she and Daniel were here in the ‘verse for, she could have used not having to face those particular demons. If not for Jayne, she wasn’t so sure she would’ve made it through.

“Over now,” she said definitely. “All complete, mission accomplished,” she reminded herself and Jayne both. “Nothing to be afraid of anymore.”

“Can’t shake the feelin’, bao-bei,” he said with a shake of his head as he dropped to his knees before her and took her hands in his. “Can’t stop thinking how I coulda lost ya, and... and I ain’t gonna let it happen,” he said definitely, feeling such a fool and yet knowing that he must do exactly what he came here to do. “Need to know I got you tied to me, proper, in the decent way.”

River stared at him a long moment, genius brain working a mile a minute and yet still unable to compute. Surly her Jayne man could not mean what she thought.

“Explain please,” she urged him, afraid of a mistake being made at such an important moment. “In words she understands completely.”

“You know what I’m gettin’ at, girly,” he told her, his tone caught between anger, frustration, and amusement that the brain didn’t get it yet. “If’n you don’t, you gorram should. I wanna marry you, ya crazy little woman, dohn ma?” he declared, glad to see the grin that suddenly broke out across her face, like a star going supernova and blinding him and the whole damn galaxy in the most beautiful way.

“She understands,” she said giddily, “but can hardly comprehend... too happy to think logically,” she declared, so full of joy at the very idea, poor River could hardly bear it.

“Then quit thinkin’ so much, and just say you wanna get wed, darlin’,” Jayne urged her, a smile on his own face by now as she nodded like the crazy person she was so often said to be.

“Affirmative.” She giggled. “Yes. Accept your proposal,” she said definitely, throwing herself into his arms and hugging him tight.

Jayne was soon on his feet, lifting his lover clean off the ground and spinning her til she was as dizzy as she’d ever been. River didn’t care, and when he put her down on the ground only to kiss her senseless and make her feel like she was still spinning faster than anything in the ‘verse, she knew she’d be happy to go on through life in this very whirl for the rest of her days. Tonight’s events were the last thing she’d been expecting, an outcome she never calculated for, and yet it was the best surprise she’d ever had or ever would have, she suspected.


	7. Father & Son

There was an odd feeling inside of Jayne Cobb as he descended the ladder into his son’s own room. It was a rare and strange feeling that didn’t really belong in the body of a man such as him, a man that appeared unafraid of certain death and excited by fights to the same. Still, it was there now and he knew only too well what it was. As gorram long-suh as it seemed, Jayne Cobb was nervous. 

“Got something serious to talk to ya about, son,” he told Daniel, catching the boys attention away from the book he was deep into. “Man to man and all,” he gestured, clearing his throat as his voice gave some.

The boy dutifully closed up his book and turned, sat up on the edge of his bed to face his father who clearly had something serious to say. Jayne glanced around and grabbed up the chair that was really too small for a full size man such as himself, still it would do and he sat down opposite Daniel, feeling awkward as ever.

“Er, now, y’see, this here,” he began, pulling a gun from his pocket and presenting it across his hands like some kind of precious treasure, though it was far smaller than most of the weapons he usually wore and used. “This was the first gun I ever had,” he explained. “Was my own Pa’s piece, and after he died, my Ma sat me down, she gave me this and she told me now was the time for me to be man of the house,” he told his son, though his eyes never left the gun he held, one of the few precious things he possessed.

“You ain’t goin’ nowhere, are you, Pa?” the shake in Daniel’s voice caught Jayne’s attention in a second, and he realised what he’d made the boy think with his little speech here.

“Now don’t talk crazy, boy,” he said gruffly. “Ain’t nobody better at fightin’ and shootin’ and all than me,” he told him, not quite offended as such but always eager to make that point. “‘Cept maybe your Ma,” he added with a proud sort of a grin on his face that was gone as fast as it appeared. “Don’t you tell I said that, you hear me?” he insisted at which Daniel smiled and nodded.

“Yes, sir,” he agreed, his eyes returning to the gun his Pa held, just as Jayne’s did then.

“Anyhow, gettin’ away from the gorram point here,” he complained. “Fact is, you proved yourself a proper little man on Miranda,” he said, shuddering in the inside as he remembered those days, the monumental battle that nearly killed them all. “You and your Ma, best I seen anybody handle themselves in a fight,” he told his son. “Damn proud of you, Danny, so... reckon you ought to have this,” he said, holding his own Pa’s gun out for the boy to take.

Daniel reacted with pure awe as he carefully took the weapon from his father’s hands and held it in his own. This was special, the most precious gift his Pa could give to him. Guns were all that Jayne Cobb had until he and Ma came along, Daniel knew, and for him to be handing over this, his first gun, the one that had been passed down to him from his own father, that meant everything.

“Now you treat her good,” he warned, though he really didn’t look as severe as he might’ve as he watched the careful way his son handled the weapon and looked it over. “Poor girl never did get a name, so you call her whatever you want.”

“She’ll be Diana,” said Daniel proudly. “Roman goddess, strength and beauty.” He smiled, as he held her aloft and smiled a moment before his expression changed. “But I won’t use her less I have to, Pa. Promise, I won’t,” he swore seriously as his attention shifted to his father, answering the one concern Daniel knew Jayne had about handing over this weapon to him.

The boy may only be young, may not have been born and brought up quite like other children, but he knew the world as well as any adult in a lot of ways, in ways he didn’t ought to really. Guns and violence and pain, he understood these things, just as his mother did. He also knew one other important thing that River and Jayne both knew so well, that you never started a fight but you always damn well finished it.

“That’s what I want to hear,” confirmed Jayne with a half a smile as he ruffled the boy’s hair. “Don’t want you startin’ no fights you don’t need to be in, ‘specially since I need you to do me a favour sometime soon,” he told him, taking Daniel’s attention well and truly away from his gun at last as he wondered what his Pa could mean.

Jayne Cobb did pretty well at takin’ care of himself, never needed nothin’ from no-one. Whilst River and Daniel could take care of themselves for the most part too, they had a need for each other, and for Jayne, and for the crew’s support, especially Uncle Simon being the doctor and all. Daniel’s Pa never hardly needed anything at all, which left the boy with something to wonder on.

“What d’ya need, Pa?” he asked curiously, as he hurried to put his special gun away safe in the drawer where he kept all his special things.

“Was thinkin’,” said Jayne, looking as mighty thoughtful as he’d said, scratching his bearded chin as he looked across at his son, sat there on his bed all eagerly anticipating what came next - he’d never looked more like River in that moment. “When I marry your Ma, gonna need someone standin’ up there with me,” he explained. “After me, you’re the best man on this here boat, so what d’ya say, Danny? Gonna stand up with your Pa, be best man at my wedding?” he asked him, watching as Daniel’s face lit up like a star, a huge smile taking over as he grinned wide and bounced excitedly.

“Yes, sir,” he said most definitely. “Thank you, Pa,” he exclaimed, hardly thinking about his actions, just launching himself into the arms of his father and hugging him tight.

Jayne would’ve liked to say he didn’t want this, didn’t think it right for men to hug and such, whoever they was. It was important Daniel learn to be a man... but for now he didn’t mind if he wanted to be the little boy that depended on his Pa for some things. It was as good a feeling as Jayne Cobb had ever felt.


	8. Perfect Day

Simon wasn’t sure how he felt as he stood in the doorway of the shuttle, watching Kaylee and Inara help his mei-mei into her wedding dress. Tradition dictate the gown ought to be white, but River had insisted it could not be.

“White won’t do,” she had announced, right there in the middle of a fancy store, loud as you please. “Virginal colour, and Jayne-man has ensured inappropriate many times over.”

Simon had been certain either his ears were about to bleed from the dreadful sound of those words, or at the very least his brain would need to be wiped somehow to remove images that had no business descending upon him.

Still, for all the ups and downs, all the objections and doubts, Simon couldn’t bring himself to say no when Jayne had come to him and almost asked him for River’s hand. To be fair it was more doing Simon the courtesy of informing him what he was about to do, rather than actually asking permission, but it meant something to the doctor that he had mentioned the subject to him at all.

These past months, watching the merc with River and Daniel, it became clear that the violence he possessed was only a small part of his character. Suddenly he was showing a whole new side to himself that cared and loved and nurtured. It was obvious that the couple were in love; that the most important things in the world were each other and the unconventionally made son that they shared.

“Impolite to stare,” said River without ever turning around, making Simon wonder at her Reader abilities just a moment before he spotted the looking glass in front of her.

“I can’t help it, mei mei,” he told her as he entered the room. “You are so beautiful,” he said, with tears forming in his eyes. “My little sister, all grown up.”

“Had to happen.” River sighed like it was a hardship to be seen as much more than a child now, in reality they all knew she loved it.

“I think we’re just about done here.” Inara smiled as she patted River’s hair one last time and looked her over. “You look ravishing, sweetheart,” she assured the younger woman.

“Damn sure Jayne’ll see to it ya are ravished tonight too,” Kaylee whispered in her friend's ear, causing girlish giggles to erupt and Simon to wince as he caught the general gist of what had been said.

“And on that note,” he said, grimace twisting into his best attempt at a smile. “I think they’re probably ready for us.”

“Lead on, MacDuff,” River quoted Shakespeare as she got up from her seat, flattened down the skirt of her ivory dress, and took her brothers arm.

With flowers in hands and hair, Kaylee and Inara followed behind the bride and the only real family member she had here to give her away.

Downstairs, the cargo bay was hardly recognisable, hung with flowers, twinkling lights, and paperchains, it was like a fairytale land to River as she gracefully descended the steps to the strains of an old traditional wedding tune from Earth-That-Was, playing over the comm.

If any man were brave enough, they might’ve said Jayne Cobb looked nervous, stood at the end of a make-shift aisle with his son at his side, both dressed in finery too smart by far for a simple mercenary, but today was different and special. No effort was too great to make for his River, the woman he was about to make his wife.

“Last chance to run,” Shepherd Book joked in a whisper, as Jayne turned and watched his bao-bei headed towards him, gliding down the aisle as if her feet weren’t even touching the ground.

“Never,” was all he said in very serious response to his friends joke, just as River reached his side, and smiled as she moved to put her hand from her brother’s arm into that of her husband-to-be.

The crew watched and listened in silence as the ceremony was conducted, words repeated by both River and Jayne, and bands exchanged. Then came the moment all had been waiting for, the self-written words of the soon-to-be-wed couple. All had been surprised when River announced they would write their own piece to say, mostly because they were pretty sure Jayne’s own reading and writing skills were less than adequate for such a task. The lack of paper either held suggested instead they had memorised what why had planned to say to each other, or maybe, just maybe, they planned to speak spontaneously from the heart. It certainly seemed that way, as the couple turned to face each other and Jayne began to talk.

“I ain’t a man o’ much words, never been good with ‘em, whole course of my life,” he said, shifting awkwardly as he made his speech, “but gonna do my gorram best for my girl here.”

“Woman, actually,” she corrected, causing a wave of light laughter to pass amongst the crew.

“For my bride. That better?” he said with a growl as if he were mad at her, but the smile on his face gave him away as he continued. “Anyhow, I could make some speech about how first time I saw you pop your pretty little head outta your box I knew we was destined or whatever it is you say, but if’n I did say it, well, everybody here’d know I was lyin’,” he said honestly. “That ain’t to say I didn’t notice ya. Kinda hard to ignore, bao bei.” He smiled down on her. “Not least when you pulled a knife on me one time,” he reminded her, almost as if it were a happy memory rather than a painful one.

“Looked good in red.” River shrugged, as if that made it okay, but no more was said about it as Jayne continued.

“Then when our boy came along, made it gorram impossible to not see ya, to not take notice and... well, you all know why I’m stood here... in this fancy get up that itches like crazy,” he told the small but nonetheless important audience of seven. “Love you, River, gonna stand by you for the rest of my days, bring up our boy, and do my damnedest to get out of every scrape I get into, and come back to you,” he said as his gaze returned to hers alone and he promised her everything he could possibly give.

In that moment more than any other, River realised she had never felt so loved, so special, so much like she belonged in a place with a person like this.

“Jayne-man said so much.” She smiled up at him, as she took her turn to speak. “So much that she knew he felt but didn’t think he would explain where he could be heard,” she told him, as he glanced away at the reminder of how embarrassing all of this really should be. “Life doesn’t turn out how you plan it, how you think it will, except today did,” she explained to both her betrothed and those around them. “Woman’s wedding should have family and friends, love and promises. Got all that, got a perfect day.” She smiled happily before the expression slid a little from her pretty face. “Brain might not always know like it should,” she said knowingly, “but heart never fails, never stops loving,” she said seriously, her happy expression returning as she gazed up at Jayne with such adoration as he’d ever seen in his life. “And, well, River Cobb sounds good so, bonus for me.” She shrugged, ending her speech on an oddly humorous note, and nothing could be more fitting for the woman that somehow the whole crew had fallen in love with over time, but none so much as Jayne who stood with her now, hands clutched together as they faced Shepherd Book and he blessed the union between them.

“Though I’ll admit it’s not something I ever expected to say over you two,” he said, before continuing with the words the odd couple had waited too long to hear, “by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife” he declared with a smile. “You may kiss the bride,” he told Jayne then, though he’d already turned River into his arms in preparation for just that moment.

“Was gonna anyway, Preacher man,” he declared, barely sparing Book a glance as he kissed his new wife til her head spun, and River was more than happy to be breathless for the pleasure. 

“Wedding day went pretty good,” he said in a whisper as they parted a moment later to the applause and cheering of the crew.

“Wedding night can’t come fast enough,” she replied in similarly hushed tones, the glint in her eye familiar to Jayne and all the more alluring today of all days somehow.

Turning to hurry back down the aisle, with River’s hand clutched tightly in his, Jayne made for the doors to escape the family scene, his bride giggling as she was happily dragged away.

“Hey, where you headed in such a rush?!” Mal called behind them, baffled by their hasty retreat when the ceremony was hardly over.

“I got me a willin’ wife, Mal,” Jayne pointed out, as he halted just a moment to turn back and glance at his Captain, River almost running into his back at the unexpected stop. “You folk start the celebratin’, we’ll be in our bunk.”


	9. First Flight

Daniel knew he wasn’t supposed to listen in on private conversations, it wasn’t nice or polite, so his Ma said. Still, he couldn’t help it right now. He wasn’t quite the Reader that River was, but he felt things, sensed them kinda. He knew that Uncle Wash and Aunt Zoe had worries about their baby, and it wasn’t so very long now til he or she would be born. Uncle Simon said there was more than a month to go yet, but Ma insisted four weeks and two days precisely.

“It’s not your fault, Wash,” his wife told him from her place sat in his lap - some kind of incredible feat given the ever-growing size of Zoe these days. “Pilot’s an important job, irreplaceable. I understand you can’t take breaks whenever and wherever.”

“But I could,” he cut in, a hand on her leg rubbing reassuringly. “Mal could fly the ship half the time or something.”

“Yes, dear, he could,” agreed Zoe, “but he won’t,” she told him. “Y’know the Captain isn’t big on us having this baby anyway, can’t see as he’s gonna choose to make our lives any easier when the little one comes along.” She sighed.

Daniel chose this moment to make his entrance, silent as his mother could be as he crept in through the door and walked up onto the bridge. He moved towards the co-pilot’s seat and pulled himself into it, catching the attention of the couple suddenly.

“Oh, hey, little buddy,” said Wash as Zoe eased herself up out of his lap. “You okay?”

Daniel said nothing for a long moment, just studied the console, running a hand over buttons and switches, not quite touching anything but taking it all in.

“You could teach me,” he said, at length, making Zoe and Wash share a look before either dared to speak.

“Er, teach you to...?” he began to ask, only to be interrupted.

“To fly,” said Daniel simply, with a wide smile. “To pilot Serenity, for when you’re busy with your baby and all,” he suggested.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Zoe smiled, putting a hand to the little boys head. “It’s not as easy as that,” she told him, touched by the offer but knowing it should be impossible.

She and Wash both ought to have known by now that very little was actually so impossible when you got right down to it. More than one miracle had happened over time on this boat, and here came another.

“These three switches start the system, then this button and check these levers,” Daniel began to explain the take off procedure as best he could.

What he said was not one-hundred percent accurate and wouldn’t work in every situation, but it was at least a beginners guide to getting the ship off the ground. Wash and Zoe watched in awe as he completed his explanation, then sat back in his seat with a grin on his face.

“Observation is the first step to learning a new skill,” he quoted as if from a reference book, never sounding more like his mother.

“Well, you do watch a lot,” the actual pilot conceded as he looked up at his wife with a look that asked her opinion on all this.

“If anyone can teach me real good, Uncle Wash, it’s you,” Daniel told him, and at that Zoe smiled near as wide as the boy did.

“That is true, husband. You are the best,” she agreed easily, making Wash’s head grow some, she knew, but the words she spoke were honest enough.

It didn’t take long for Wash to be convinced of the plan, a proud and almost cocky smile on his lips as he sat up in his pilot’s chair and looked down at the boy sat beside him.

“Well, then, how about we get started right now?” he suggested, much to Danny’s excitement.

* * *

“There you go,” said Wash with a smile as he moved his hands away from where Danny was holding on tight to the ship’s controls, letting him go solo for a while.

It was incredible how fast the boy was picking things up, but then he had the smarts of his mother and the determination of his father combined. Sitting here, watching the kid as he concentrated hard and flew the relatively easy part of the journey that Wash had given him, it was weird to think that he was made of Jayne and River. There were times when he looked like one of them, and other times he resembled the other. It made Wash wonder what his son or daughter was going to be like. A little warrior like Zoe, a quirky little red-head like him, or any kind of hybrid of the two was possible.

“This is so shiny,” said Danny with a huge smile as he carefully navigated his way very slowly through the black.

“See, you take over for a bit, and soon Mal will be replacin’ me altogether with you,” his Uncle Wash joked, but Danny looked shocked and serious when he took his eyes off the view just a second to glance at him.

“Never would, never want him too,” he said definitely. “I can’t ever be good as you, Uncle Wash, not never,” he said definitely, almost upset by the implication apparently, though that didn’t seem to make much sense.

“Come on, kid.” Wash rolled his eyes. “You know you’re a genius,” he reminded the boy who must be aware of the brains he had inherited from his mother.

“Genius is knowledge.” Danny nodded once. “Can’t learn style from a book. Natural gift, like Pa’s shootin’ and Ma’s Readin’,” he explained. “You have natural gift for flyin’.” He shrugged at his own simple statement, not realising what it mean to Wash to receive such a compliment.

Sure, Zoe told him he was masterful at what he did (and not just flying either) but that was different, she was his wife and bias by default. Mal rarely if ever was complimentary, and less than willing to dole out gratitude and praise - it just wasn’t his way. It was nice for Wash to be reminded of the abilities he had, how well he did his job.

“Yeah, I guess I do have some style, don’t I?” He smiled as he swung the co-pilots chair around and looked out at the black and stars he loved so much.

“Daniel!” All too soon River’s voice was heard calling for her boy, and it seemed Danny’s first flying lesson must be over.

“Sounds like Mom needs you,” said Wash, getting up out of his seat. “Better hand those controls back to good old stylish and naturally talented, Uncle Wash,” he said with a lop-sided grin as he relinquished control of his girl.

Daniel let go of the steering wheel and hopped out of the way, giving Uncle Wash his rightful seat back.

It was fun to fly Serenity a while, to play at pilot, but it was always Uncle Wash’s job, always his designated place.

“Uncle Wash?” the little boy called, right before he left the bridge.

“Yeah?” he craned his neck to glance Danny’s way, mindful to keep an eye on the view at the same time.

“I think you’ll be a great Pa, just like ya are a great pilot,” the boy said seriously before turning to leave.

Wash watched him go and could not contain the smile that spread across his lips.

“Thanks, kid,” he said, even though Danny was long gone.

Maybe they’d both learnt a little something today.


	10. Man’s World

River was glad the decision had been made for just her and Daniel to accompany Jayne home to see his mother. The rest of the Serenity crew had no business on the little planet where her man had started his life, and no reason to be there. Simon would be awkward, Mal coarse and judgmental, and the Shepherd a little too religious to suit. Inara hardly belonged and Wash and Zoe had their upcoming happy event to distract them - just a week now to the big day!

That only left Kaylee, who was disappointed not to get to meet Ma Cobb, the woman who brought up Jayne, the mercenary man who had proven to have a heart of gold beneath the rough exterior. Still, River wished to be selfish today, the only woman Ma Cobb would meet and the one she would love as a new daughter.

It would have seemed strange to anyone who saw a ten year old boy landing a shuttle on the sparsely populated little planet on the outer rim, his parents proudly looking out of the window over the land that one knew oh so well, whilst the other had never seen before. Such was the situation of the Cobb family as they arrived at last, a short distance from the house where Jayne was raised, and his much-loved Ma still lived.

The woman was almost exactly what River had expected somehow. Nothing like her own mother, much more solidly built and with an infinitely more genuine smile as she ran over to the shuttle as fast as her ageing legs would bring her. Jayne was first down the ramp and easily welcomed the hug is Ma offered him, making River smile as she hung back a while and watched the reunion with interest.

“Ma, this here’s my boy, Danny,” said Jayne, introducing his son to the mother he’d not seen in years, and yet in his eyes had not changed a bit since he was knee-high to a grasshopper.

“Oh, Jayne, you gone and done me proud,” she said with a smile as she bent down some to better see her grandson. “You’re a fine lookin’ boy, Danny,” she told him, putting a hand to his chin a moment.

“Thank you... Grandma,” the child replied uncertainly, feeling just a little strange in saying the word he’d never used til today.

“Well, there’s a name I could use not bein’ called.” Ma Cobb sighed, a hand going to her grey hair as she stood straight again, feelin every muscle in her back pull as she did so. “But I’ll bear it, honey, just ‘cause you say it so sweet,” she told her grandson, her grin genuine still, as real as anything River had ever seen in her life as she walked down the ramp to stand between her husband and child.

“And this here’s River,” Jayne introduced her to his Ma, looking and feeling just a little nervous. “My wife,” he added, proud of that fact today as much as ever had been, but just a little wary of what his mothers reaction would be.

He’d described River on paper, had mentioned she was somewhat younger than him, as well as the fact she was, as Mal put it, a little whimsical in the brainpan sometimes. He’d even explained about Daniel and how he’d come to be, but in reality, there was no tellin’ how his straight-talking Ma would handle his bao-bei.

“Land sakes, darlin’, look at you!” exclaimed Ma Cobb as her hands went to her face in an expression of pure shock. “Well, you’re prettier than all my boy’s past girls put together,” she declared, joining hands with the younger woman and welcoming her to her home.

“Thank you.” River smiled amiably, as the pair began walking towards the house with Jayne and Danny right behind them. “I am very pleased to meet you at last, Mother Cobb,” she said sweetly, mindful of being the kind of daughter Mrs Cobb could love, after all, her own mother had never cared much.

“Mother Cobb?” she echoed the new name as she glanced back at her son. “Oh, I like that, honey.” She smiled at River. “Proper respectful but altogether friendly,” she decided.

“These are qualities of Mother Cobb, and her boy Jayne,” said River with a definite nod that only made her mother-in-law smile all the more.

Near to the house, the women stepped up onto the porch, but the men hung back.

“Uh, I’m gonna take my boy, show him where his Pa used to hunt and fish and all,” he explained, gesturing out towards the fields, trees, and lake that lay beyond.

Jayne could use not gettin’ in the middle of womenfolk and their chatter. He knew he’d be the main topic of conversation, he just didn’t want to be hearin’ exactly what they said. Weren’t none o’ his business anyhow, and he didn’t want Danny hearin’ it neither.

“You boys go have fun.” His mother smiled, glad to have a little alone time with her new daughter-in-law, truth be told. “We’ll get proper acquainted,” she told River as they went inside and sat comfortably in the only two armchairs in the main room.

Almost immediately, River reached into a pocket that was well-concealed in her dress, presenting Mother Cobb, as she called her, with a special gift.

“From new Mrs Cobb to old Mrs Cobb,” she declared, handing over the small wooden box with one bright stone set into the lid, clearly meant for keeping truly special trinkets in. “Thank you for bringing your son into my world.” She smiled as Ma Cobb accepted the gift with almost teary eyes - it was the most beautiful thing she’d seen in a good long while, not counting her beautiful grandson and this fine young lady her Jayne had recently wed.

“Thank you,” she replied in kind, “for keepin’ my boy from gettin’ killed.”

“It is problematic.” River rolled her eyes dramatically. “Boys are so difficult to keep control of,” she said with shake of her head as she peered out of the window at the retreating forms of her Jayne-man and her special boy.

“Amen to that, darlin’,” Mother Cobb immediately agreed as she set her present on the table by her chair and picked up the jug there, pouring out two glasses of her home-made lemonade, “but you do seem to be doin’ a fine job, mei-mei. Y’know the more I think on it, the more I think that boy has a look of Jayne’s Daddy when I met him as a young ‘un,” she said thougthfully, handing River a glass which she gratefully received and gulped at the sweet liquid without so much as a by your leave.

“You loved him very much,” she said when she was done for now. “Heart aches every day since he was gone,” she added as she looked across at the old woman who had raised her husband so well, but mostly alone from what Jayne said.

“Can’t deny it, got no reason to,” her mother-in-law told her, sipping her own drink as she glanced up at a picture on the wall that showed the handsome face of Jayne’s own Pa.

“I have learned to grab at happiness when I see it,” said River as she followed the older woman’s gaze a moment, then went right back to drinking her delicious lemonade. “Grabbed Jayne fast, even when he resisted such action,” she declared between sips, almost causing Ma Cobb to choke on her own mouthful.

“My Jayne? Resist a pretty girl?” she said with a burst of stunned laughter. “Land sakes, River, I can hardly believe ya,” she declared, slapping her knee as River smiled.

“Physicalities are easy,” she explained, as plainly as she’d ever said anything. “Love can be more difficult.”

“Nonsense, baby girl.” Ma Cobb shook her head definitely. “Sure as my name is Radiant Jessamine Cobb, love’s the most simplest things there is, if you let it be,” she said, with the understanding that only a woman of her years could possess.

Genius she may be, but River had great respect for Mother Cobb and the worldly wisdom she had gained just from living in the verse as long as she had.

“I got something I want you to have,” she said suddenly, and though River had suspected there was something coming, she had not dared to ask about it, because she knew the gift she was to be given had to be earned, and that she had done this somehow just by being herself. “My mother-in-law gave this to me,” the older woman explained as she moved over to the dresser that stood behind her chair, against the wall, digging in a drawer and soon producing something extra special. “She got it from her mother-in-law, so I reckon,” she said as she returned to her seat and held out her gift for River. “Been passed down the Cobb wives long as I know about, so now it belongs to you.” She smiled, dangling the perfectly beautiful oval locket on its chain.

Both parts were made of base metal, nothing fancy or special, and yet to River it was the finest piece of jewellery she had ever beheld.

“Eight women in a line,” she said softly, almost a whisper as she stared at the locket that spun in the light. “Holding onto this. A life line,” she said, feeling oh so much emotion as she reached out long slender fingers to catch hold of the locket and grip it in her own hand.

“All I’m worried about is my boy holdin’ onto you, bao-bei,” Ma Cobb said sincerely as River held her treasure in her hands, staring down at it still. “Can’t lie, you ain’t what I had pictured for Jayne’s wife, but you’re a good girl, little River.” She smiled, as the girl suddenly decided now was the time to fasten her chain around her neck, make herself a true member of the Cobb clan. “Maybe, well, maybe I shouldn’t say it but you might just be even better than he deserves.”

“He is more than she ever dreamed to wish for,” she was told by the young woman as she admired her locket still. “He and Daniel, the whole world for me,” she said as she looked over at her mother-in-law now.

“So long as the worlds are turnin’, you keep a tight hold on ‘em, you hear?” she made her promise, knowing as she did that it was all that mattered, keeping a hold of those you loved for as long a you possibly could.

“I do,” said River, as sincere as the day she made her wedding vows. “I am very glad to have a new mother in you, Mother Cobb,” she declared then, reaching out to cover her hand with her own. “So much better built than my own.”

“Well, thank you, sweetheart.” She chuckled at that. “I do believe that’s the oddest kindness I ever been paid.”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that.” River smiled and rolled her eyes the same time at that comment that she was so used to.

“Y’know what Jayne tried to tell me?” Ma Cobb sighed. “Said to pay no mind if you said somethin’ funny or strange or whatever,” she told her, “but there ain’t nothin strange about you to me, darlin’. Reckon the only thing different about you, River, is you’re special,” she said definitely as she looked across at the pretty young thing her Jayne had wed. “’Sides you got the most beautiful voice... well, you could sing the gorram alphabet to me and I’d be more ‘an happy to listen, honey.”

“Glad to please you, Mother Cobb,” she replied, nodding her head in an almost bowing gesture to the darling woman who had ensured her husband was here in the 'verse for her to marry and be happy with for the rest of their lives. “Jayne worries you won’t approve of us. He doesn’t say, but I know,” she added, unsure if she should have told, but River rarely if ever worried about that kind of thing.

“Well, what ain’t to approve of, River?” Her new mother shook her head. “Seems to me there ain’t a fault between you and the boy,” she declared. “Well, ‘ceptin’ maybe you could use some feedin’ up,” she half-joked, just as the front door swung open and Jayne entered with Daniel running up behind.

Bolting straight over to his Ma and hugging her tight, Danny talked quickly and excitedly of all his Pa had shown him already, and all that was still to come.

“We all gettin’ along?” asked Jayne as he come to stand by his mother’s chair, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Surely are, son,” his Ma assured him, putting her hand on his own.

“Oh, yes,” River confirmed with a smile bright as all the stars in the verse. “Newest member of Cobb family is proud of her title still,” she declared. “Believes she always will be.”


End file.
